


Day 139 - The cleverer give in

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [139]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Clever John, Humor, Love, M/M, Slash, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>He would not give in. </b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 139 - The cleverer give in

He would not give in. Not this time. Mrs Hudson may look at him with sad eyes, Lestrade stare accusingly, he would not yield.

Not when John has entirely missed every single point he was trying to make.

After a few days he starts missing John, misses talking to him, misses sleeping next to him (he has decided that he would sleep on the couch until John apologises), even misses John berating him. He is ready to give in and talk to John if the other man apologises.  
After a few more days he notices that he doesn’t even know what he has been angry about any more. Still, an apology is needed.

After a week Sherlock tries to distract himself with an experiment, annoyed at himself that he started all this in the first place.

Suddenly he notices that John is hovering near the table. For some reason Sherlock is not able to block him out, he keeps reappearing at the edge of his consciousness. Finally his patience (not very impressive to begin with) runs out.

"What?"

John doesn't respond immediately, so he turns around. He opens his mouth to ask for his apology, but what comes out instead is, “I’m sorry, John.”

John smiles warmly, “Me too. I promise, next time I will get you the one that’s biodegradable.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'opinionated'.


End file.
